


Star Blader

by J_TaylorCI



Category: Original Work by Jared Taylor
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lies, Love, Massacre, Multi, Nemesis - Freeform, Planet Destruction, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_TaylorCI/pseuds/J_TaylorCI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story follows  Endrace as he travels across the galaxy in search of his dreams facing unknown dangers and the challenges of each planet he reaches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a hard draft, and every comment is appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Magnet Delta, a small planet on the fringe of an outer galaxy, dusty and dry dotted here and there with small towns, outposts and just a few cities. The settlers are hard built and honest just trying to make a living with what they have.

Being a fringe planet had it's setbacks, there was no outstanding influences from the prime planets, making it somewhat a hideout for space bandits and of course we would get frequent visits from bounty hunters.

Everyone could recognize me from afar, the thinnest and shortest of all the boys in town, and still the most adventurous. While all the other guys helped their folks in the fields, I hunted game with my dad, he provided most of the towns meats, so I got his permission to roam the fields and wilds to report any birds or prey that wander inside the safety zone. I also got into a great deal of mischief always looking at the stars, trying to sneak on to every airship that came to town, it was a usual scene for me to be escorted home by the town's sheriffs for wondering too far outside the safety zones... filled with wild and ferocious beasts that prey on the weak.

I've earned my fair share of scars from many, but my hunger for adventure was far from being filled. I've gotten used to being mocked and teased by everyone my age... but none had the guts to stand up to me, they new that in a certain way I was a beast myself.

My dad used to be a pilgrim escort, pioneers in exploring the outer galaxies facing unimaginable perils and overturning the odds. My mother was a different story she used to be a flight controller on one of the prime planets, they moved away out here when they found out she was pregnant to avoid raising me in the corrupted pollution of the cities.. A lot of the families in our town are like this, in the distant past they had a life before here... they gave it up for some reason...

A few days after I turned eighteen-the age limit when I start getting reated as an adult- everything's was boring as ever... So I packed my bags, said my farewells and headed for Crescent Forge, the closest city to my home town... Three days passed before I managed to hitch a ride on a supply truck... of course I had to earn my stay by helping the scouts keep the wild beasts at bay, five more days passed before we got to the city... I expected a whole lot more, but it was a start.

It didn't take me very long to get to my destination, the star port, my way off this harsh and barren planet, but instead I saw her, I was mesmerized by the way she looked... a glittering mane of chestnut brown, piercing emerald green eyes, and her smile... I felt the hairs on my back stand up as she passed by. I've faced countless terrors and a single girl just made me nervous... After she was out of sight I shook off my starstruck feeling with a smile as I went to the ticket counter...

I was surprised to find out how expensive the tickets were, but I could manage, I've gotten this far haven't I?... I stepped out of the spaceport and walked down the street till I found a small diner that looked affordable, I walked in quietly and was greeted by two thugs who were robbing the place, my hearth started pounding... numbing out the yelling of the thieves... the nearest one pushed his gun in my neck as the other spinned wildly waiving his gun shouting for everyone to stay still, the thief that had his gun on me turned to calm his friend, taking his eyes of me. In a quick jolt I punched the first thief under the chin, he wasn't going to get up... I pulled the second thief arm upward just in time as the gun fired off, I pushed him backwards with all my strength, he crashed hard into the counter, the clerk didn't hesitate to grab his arm the rest of the men in the diner hurried to restrain the attackers as the waitress called the city's police.

I sat in a corner quietly as the owner walked over to where I was, he sat down and called the waitress over.

"Liz get the kid here the house special, and something to drink... some juice will do." said the man to the waitress while she nodded and scribbled down his order. After she left the man turned to face me, a smile brighten up his smoky and worn complexion.

"From what you did I'm guessing you're not from around here, not many people now a days are willing to stick their neck out for someone"said the man lighting a cigar.

In a voice that didn't sound my own I told him that I was from sector 39, one of the most barren sectors on the planet. I found myself telling Henry, the diner's owner all about my past and my plans to travel beyond our planet as I ate the food that the waitress brought me.

Henry started to chuckle, then it turned into a whole-hearted laugh. I felt a little uncomfortable as I began to feel that he was laughing at me, but that thought was suddenly interrupted by his big hard hand clapping on my shoulder.

"Boy you just found yourself a golden ticket! I'm friends with the founders of a mercenary guild, they take on a lot of odd jobs that lets them travel all over the galaxies, give me a minute and I'll write you a letter." said Henry as he shuffled in his apron for a pen, he then reached over the counter and grabbed a sheet of paper and was quiet for several minutes until he was finished writing.

I looked on quietly as he started folding the sheet of paper, I couldn't make out what he had written, but if it was to help me, then it has to be something good.

"The Infinity Knights is a small group of hard workers, and one of the most noisy bunch! you will fit right in. Right now one of their ship is at the spaceport, the Phoenix Fire. You should hurry or you might miss them!" said Henry handing the letter to me.

I almost forgot to thank Henry for all that he just did for me, and ran out of the diner, my backpack over my shoulder, and the spaceport just ahead of me.

I was breathless by the time I stood in front the spaceport, I walked at a quick pace toward the far end of the landing docks, several ships were docked up, but none with the aspect of mercs.

My heart raced as I looked over the crews that were loading supplies on their ships, I quickly turned around as a metallic sound called my attention behind me. There she was again the girl that gave me goosebumps... Her arms were filled with canned goods. She was trying to balance the cans as she was reaching for the can that fell.

I swallowed hard as I rushed to help her, I tried hard to keep my hand from trembling as I picked up the can, I offered to help her, she looked me over as if sizing me up.

"No thanks, I got it" she said with a somewhat amused smile on her face as I placed the can back on top the rest

"...OK, be careful" I said as I stepped back slowly, I was about to continue looking for the Phoenix Fire when I noticed that she stalled.

"You know what give me a hand! This is just a pain"said the girl tilting her head for me to help her.

I quickly took more than half the load as I tried to hide my smile of happiness.

"Thanks... I'm Danika" said the girl as she continued walking toward the upper end of the port.

"Endrace" I responded quietly hoping to hide my nervous excitement as the elevator took us to the third level of the port

"So Endrace, what ship are you on? you don't look like the city type." asked Danika trying to make conversation not to listen to the boring elevator music.

I told her I was currently looking for a ship called Phoenix Fire and that it could be my ticket to get off the planet allowing me to see adventures beyond the stars, her expression quickly changed as I mentioned the name of the ship.

"The Phoenix Fire, what makes you so sure you're cut out to be a merc?" asked Danika as she looked out the corridor window watching several floating ships leave the port.

I smiled at the defensiveness of the question and that she knew what type of ship I was looking for, I quickly figured out that she probably was a crew member or at least knows if the ship was still at the port.

It was a risky call but I wasn't sure how much longer the ship was going to be on this planet, so I boldly asked her if she was familiar with the ship or has seen it at the port, she stalled reluctantly analyzing if I could be trusted. After her short inner conflict she decided that I was trust worthy.

"I'm one of the crew for Phoenix Fire, we'll head out in a bit... but I don't see how you'll convince captain Cyruss to hire you"said Danika in a skeptical tone

I told her to leave that to me, that I had that issue covered, or so I thought before I was getting stared at by a tall and rough man who was carrying a clipboard, oil and dirt covered most of his clothes, I could easily tell he was the type that got where he was through hard work, Danika chuckled as she walked passed us and into the ship.

"So you want to join the Infinity Knights, huh? what makes you think that you have the right to even ask that? go back to farming and hunting wild beasts, you're probably good at that"said captain Cyruss folding his well defined arms.

I told the captain that that wasn't my life anymore as I handed him the letter Henry gave me at the diner, I looked around at several of the crew members who had started arriving from looking supplies, they payed very little attention to me as they continued with their duties of preparing the ship, my attention quickly turned back to Cyruss as he folded the letter and putted it in his pocket.

"So Henry sent you, he doesn't do that often but he has a good eye for prospects... but you still have to impress me to get on my ship"said Cyruss seriously as he waived for me to follow him on to the ship.

I quietly followed as the crew paused to get a look at me, I guess it wasn't very often he accepted applicants and probably none at my age, Cyruss turned to me as we arrived at the brief room where several other persons were.

"We still have a request to do on this planet, a client has asked us to capture several desert gators for a zoo he's building"said Cyruss trying to see if I have had any encounters with the beast.

"You've got to be kidding! Desert Gators are among the top ranking most dangerous beasts on Delta, you guys better ask for a pretty penny for each!" I started off by telling why a desert gator is one of the most dangerous animals on the planet, powerful, fast and Smart, I pointed on a map opened on the table of the hunting grounds I knew, but as a pack hunter the desert gators will be very easy to come by, just look for any place where animals gather.

The persons in the room had the expression on their face of agreeing with my knowledge and nodded to Cyruss

"alright! let's gear up, Levi make sure that we are good to go!"said Cyruss handing his clipboard to one of the guys seated in the briefing room as he pulled me out of there to the cockpit.

The minutes felt like hours as I waited for Levi to call, Cyruss was busy with other matters so I got very little attention, suddenly the cockpit's radio started sounding as the gruff voice of Levi was heard.

"we're ready to go cap'n!" said Levi as the sound of closing doors came through the speakers.

"About time! Connie get us in the air!" said Cyruss to the quiet lady in the pilot's seat

I could hear my heart in my eardrums as the ships engine roared to a start, a minor jolt was felt as the bay supports were released, from that simple action I could tell that Connie has been at the ship's command for some time and was good at it, she appeared to be in her early twenties, not very feminine but even so their was a bit of charm in her tomboy style, her short black hair was dangling just over her shoulders and a smile came to my face as I remembered I was no longer in sector 39, where all the girl only had one hair style... long.

Cyruss brought me out of thoughts as he noticed that I was looking at Connie.

"Careful with that one Endrace, she bites!" said Cyruss as he sat in the command chair.

Connie didn't even turn as she raised her hand over her head showing her middle finger to Cyruss who burst into laughter.

I notices she was smiling to me from a small mirror that was just next to her.

Cyruss tapped the monitor in front of him writing in the code for the nearest hunting site.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes!" said Connie as the codes popped up on her screen.

I turned and stepped aside as Levi walk into the cockpit followed by Danika who gave me a quick glance and a smile as she passed by. Levi handed two clipboards back to Cyruss who dropped one it in a box bolted to his chair holding the second in hand.

"so what's the game plan?" asked Levi to Cyruss

"I'll let the kid take charge of this one, let's see if he can cut it... have Leon and Brice go with him"said Cyruss as he scrolled through the pages on the clipboard he was holding.

Levi eyed me as if trying to read me, then he signaled for me to follow witch I did quietly.

"I'm the weapons specialist on board, Levi Gertsmann from Aria Novus, on the other side of this galaxy, let's get you prepped for battle" said Levi seriously as he opened a heavy door leading to the ships weapons room.

Two young adventurers around my same age were already getting suited for a battle.

"Take whatever you feel is necessary for you mission" said Levi pointing at the wall filled with lots of different weapons

"I'm already set to go" I said declining the offer as I revealed my father's vest under my shirt and took out my voice activated handgun out of my bag witch dad gave me for my birthday present, It wasn't the standard gun everybody had, a 'custom made' my dad called it, a lot of people would consider it a relic or a pre-deepcolonus artifact, and even so it was one of the best work of art weaponry to the date powerful and accurate.

Levi smiled as he asked my consent to hold the weapon, overlooking every detail with respect.

"A Gladius Expeditioner... truly a work of art, It has been kept in great condition even though it has been in constant use, it has many modifications, but the gadge seems to be well tuned!" said Levi returning the handgun reluctantly.

"After five hundred yards the accuracy is off by two inches" I said taking back the handgun proudly as I putted it back in the holster that I locked in place around my waist, Levi switched his attention to the two adventurers and called them over, they approached quickly still adjusting their gears.

"Guys this Is Endrace, Endrace... Johan and Raul. He'll be leading the capture of the desert gators, as back up in case you newbies screw up Fox and I will be on the ground to help" said Levi taking a large machine gun of the wall as a man dressed in a suit with a fox tail and ears walked in the room, I could tell he didn't like this line of job, but some sort of loyalty must be holding him here.

I shook the two adventurers hand quickly eyeing them over as they did the same, the more quiet of the two smiled as he reliesed my hand.

"I'm Raul from Andromeda Segunda, nice to meet you" said Raul putting his hands on his belt.

"I'm Johan of Terra primus in the Gloridius Galaxy..." said Johan shyly clutching the sword hilt that was attached over his shoulder.

I introduced myself to my new companions as we all felt the ship starting to slow down, Levi leaded the way to the back door as the ship started to descend.

I quickly told Levi to have the ship stay air-born until we scan the ground, He called the bridge and gave them my warning before he stalled and looked at me as if waiting for an explanation, witch he got as we continued on towards the cargo door, desert gators are the top predators on the planet because they hunt in groups, have grand preditorial ability and great camouflage to ambush preys.

Looking out the open cargo door I quickly spotted the large rock-shaped bulks near the oasis we were hovering over.

"what are we looking for? I don't see anything!" yelled Raul over the roar of the wind and engines.

I pointed out the large rocks to Raul and Johan looking more closely they could notice the small ripples and spikes on the backs of the desert gators they were twelve of them and massive from where I was standing.

"Aim for their legs, but if things get dangerous aim for their necks! that should stop them... or slow them down" I yelled over the noise

The ship slowly descended and as it was low enough I attached a rope to one of the grapple lines and jumped out the cargo door followed by my team, the air was even hotter on the ground, no moisture, no shade, and near a dozen desert gators standing less than two hundred yards away.

The gators stayed calm and still as Raul and Johan landed just several feet behind me, the ship hovered a short distance from our location to deploy the cages as Fox and Levi quietly deployed from the ship in a position to provide protective fire at any time.

"Get ready, here they come!" I said quietly taking out my gun as the nearest gator stood up and roared savagely preparing to charge.

Levi looked at the cages as they started rattling from the powerfull stomps of the charging desert gator.

I could tell even from that distance that Levi and fox were considering joinning in the fight from the wary stride they were taking next to the cages.

"Johan this one's yours! Raul go left, I'll take the right! if you need help ask for it!" I yelled over my shoulder as I dashed forward dodging the charging desert gator massive jaws.

Levi had a bewildered look on his face as he turned to Fox who was smilling.

"What the hell's he doing Fox?" asked Levi watching the fight as he clutched his machine gun.

"This could be one of two tactics, first -separating his team members to see what they can do."said Fox watching closely

"That's a bit advance for the kid, isn't it?"asked Levi shifting his weight as he started pacing.

"For some yes, but we don't know his level of experience as yet."said Fox quietly.

I made sure to keep in range of Raul and Johan, although I could tell that even for beginners they were pretty good fighters, Raul used full contact hand combat skills while Johan was considerably advance with his sword, seeing him hold his sword was a bit funny because he was a slim guy with very little muscle, but seeing him in action was another thing.

The dessert gators were massive and powerfull, their only flaw was their speed, but working in group they were a force to be feared. Using the stun mode on my gun paid off greatly as gator after gator went down and by the looks of it the tips I gave the guys was paying off.

After twenty minutes most of the dessert gators were scattered on the ground stunned and the few that were standing were turning to run away, Johan and Raul were sweating heavily as Levi and Fox walked up to us.

"Nicely done! now let's hurry and load up, this bloody heat is starting to get to me!"said Levi who was sweating almost as much as Johan and Raul.

My eyes opened widely as Fox grabbed a gator by the tail and swung him into a nearby container with ease, Levi started doing the same thing while Raul, Johan and I had a hard time just getting one of the gators in a container... At the end we had thirty-three dessert gators caged and getting loaded on the Phoenix Fire.

Cyruss was grinning widely as I walked on to the ship's docking bay entrance.

"Not bad for a dessert rat! that will buy you a ticket to our next stop, you'll have to work a lot harder to earn a spot on my ship!"said Cyruss as he turned back towards the bridge.

I wasn't all that happy to hear I might have to get off at the next stop, but I was more exited to get into space.


	2. Keeping up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is still a work in process.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Danika looking at me with a mixture of interest and disbelief.

Levy's heavy hand almost knocked me over as he patted me on the back and laughed hole-hearted. I could see he also had greeted Johan and Raul the same way as they were rubbing their shoulders.

"You sure had me going there for a minute kid!"said Levy chuckling as he started closing the hangar door.

I could feel Fox's eyes on me as he walked passed, his expression was a blank canvas and with it came a feeling of fear... he was clearly someone I didn't want as an enemy.

Cyrus grabbed my shoulder and pulled hard, dragging my full attention on him.

"Find a seat and and get ready for take off... training room four should have a decent view of your planet for a last farewell"Said Cyrus heading back to the bridge seriously.

The ship was a lot larger than it looked, on my way to training room four I found out that the ship was home to fifty-three crew members in all, and had a total of six training rooms, two medic centers and two Crio sleep blocks with escape hatches on either side of the ship.

The training room was enormous, plainly decorated and anyone could easily see that had been in use for quite some time. Fox stood near the far end and was quietly staring out the window, I approached silently not to disturb.

Fox took a deep breath as metallic plates started to cover the window, he had a smile on his face as he turned to me, my heart started to pound as he lashed out with his thin sword at me savagely. I could tell Fox was serious about fighting and I sure didn't want to die now, so I pulled my gun and activated stun mode as I started defending myself, to my surprise Fox easily evaded or blocked all of my shots and I could see he was happy that I could dodge his attacks.

"You have great reflexes for your age and your speed is also on top level, but you movements are uncoordinated and sloppy... you've done quite good for not having proper training"said Fox pausing his attack as he evaluated my defence.

"You should see me attack!"I said dashing forward.

Fox smiled and dashed backward evading my first attacks, but since I had grown accustomed to his movements I started getting closer to injuring him. Fox dropped the smile as he received a stun shot to his wrist.

I could see his muscles relax as he exhaled deeply.

"Not bad, you have great potential, but you're a little took eager to win. you should consider what will happen as the outcome of a battle and how it will affect those around you"said Fox as the metal plates over the window retracted.

I gasp as I followed Fox to the window. Over us Magnet Delta was floating proudly, a bright glow of orange-brown with large spots of blue and green every where.

"Beautiful... I always love to see planets from here, they all have the aspect of total innocence around them. Welcome to space "said Fox as he turned to leave.

I staggered a little then forced myself to sit down, a lite pain started building in my chest as a mix of memories flooded my mind, feeling my neck hurt as I gazed up I lay down and stared at my home. I have hated that place for so long, but now I was crying as I watched this beautiful planet float above the ship. 

I had dried my tears by the time I heard footsteps, Danika walked in the room quietly then cleared her throat to let me know she was there. As I looked at her a sudden jolt made me look back up. Magnet Delta had vanished from view and the only thing that could be seen were streaks of what looked like stars speeding by.

"Cyrus wants to see you"said Danika noticing my sad stare at the window.

I nodded then got on my feet to follow her, I stumbled as my head started spinning.

"the warp jump is a kick in the gut, you'll feel light-headed and sick for several hours"said Danika holding my shoulder to steady me.

Her hand was strong and gentle, her grip vanished as we entered the bridge Cyrus was in his seat reading a report from the slot attached to his chair.

"Fox just told me of your encounter in the training room... starting at twenty-three hundred hours you'll star general training, we'll reach our destination in five days. As long as you're aboard the Phoenix Fire you'll have to keep up with our standards, at least the beginners level anyway."said Cyrus without even looking up.

A surge of anger rushed to my head as he called me a beginner, but I choked it down hurtfully as Connie shot a quick glance at me with a shake of her head witch was almost unnoticeable.

"You're the boss"I said relaxing my fist as I turned to leave.

I managed to find my way back to the cargo hangar where the Dessert Gators were been kept. Johan knocked lightly on one of the cages near me as I stared into a cage.

"I was asked to show you to a bunk... please follow me."said Johan quietly leading me out of the hangar.

I followed him silently, it wasn't long before we stepped into the crio room were I was assigned a bunk.

"You should get some rest, the next training is survival and we'll need all the energy you can pull together."said Raul who was doing push ups.

I got a bit uncomfortable the way Raul phrased that, but I also was getting a bit exited to see what the training was going to be like. I followed Raul and Johan to a different training room that was modified to look like a wasteland battlefield.

"Damn! I had a feeling it was going to be here again"said Raul with a hint of fear in his voice.

Danika walked in quietly fully armored for battle.

"Johan, fill Endrace in on the mission, fast! they'll be here shortly"Said Danika also nervously.

A chill ran down my spine, I usually get this feeling when I was about to fall prey to one of the beast back on my planet.

Instinctively I dived into the ground and aimed at the wall taking three stun shots.

A shadow jumped out the way just in time as the stun pulses hit the wall. The figure landed softly next to Danika who quickly lashed out with her fencing sword.

The figure laughed as it jumped out of her range.

"Now that is something! I can't believe I was the first to be discovered and I haven't even injured any of you yet! Kudos!"said the figure disappearing into the wasteland. 

I brushed off my clothes as I got back on my feet.

"What the hell was that?"I asked looking in the direction the person ran.

"That's Charles O'Hara, also called chameleon, he's the best on the ship at camouflage... today will be extremely challenging..."said Johan gripping his sword.

"We're suppose to cross this wasteland and make it to the exit on the other end of the training room, they're three of the upper class hunters from the battle squad in here they will try to stop us at all cost from making it out, so far the only one who has even managed to see the exit has been Danika"said Raul as we started walking into the wasteland.

"And we've tried every tactic in the book!, We've made a run for it, split up, stick together, a diversion, you name it we've tried it"said Danika walking cautiously with her sword in hand.

"Looks like the only thing left is to try an assault"I said instinctively but the comment was greeted with a waive of frowns that led me to an awkward moment as we kept walking.

"That was our worst plan by far, we got destroyed in record time for even trying that."said Johan quietly with his sword also in hand.

I noticed that slowly our conversation turned into a whisper as we edged further into the wasteland, the tension in the air steadily grew with every step we took, Danika was at the front of the group closely followed by Raul and Johan was at the rear shifting uneasily so he didn't overlook anything.

I smiled as I let my gun dangle by my side, every now and then the chills of being hunted ran down my back as I kept my eyes on the rough wasteland. Now and then we stopped and shifted directions to avoid walking into a trap.

Everyone were almost at their limits before any real signs of their enemy. I spotted an objects quickly flying in the air, getting larger as it approached.

"Hey! looks like it's show time!" I said nudging Johan who was closest to me.

"Run!"yelled Danika dashing forward.

I didn't get it at first, but when the enormous flying boulder split into a shower of smaller rocks it was clear that whoever it was that was attacking were serious about stopping us.

We all followed Danika as fast as we could as more boulders were launched into our direction. Danika gasped as she realised something.

"Split up!! the exit is two hundred meters straight ahead!"Yelled Danika speeding up.

Johan and Raul split off and randomly shifted directions, I turned and tried to follow the tactic, but getting separated from everyone I realized something that brought me to a stop. This was THEIR plan, to split us up and take us down one by one.

I tried calling out to Johan who was the nearest to me, but as soon as I got his attention Chameleon appeared next to him and with a hard blow Johan fell unconscious.

As I turned around I could see Danika and Raul under attack from two more individuals, guessing that the last attacker was still very far from the airborn boulders I decided to make a run for the exit.

Noticing my advance Danika and Raul turned to an offencive attack that manage to give an opening to get pass them, my heart started to pound as the exit came into sight, but even so I still was alert since the chameleon was still near.


End file.
